en la espera
by AliceMisukidePiscis
Summary: Alice espera con los muchos nervios la llegada de jasper, pero cuando este llega no pasa exactamente lo que ella esperaba...


**los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la trama a unas musas locas y una bella cancion. **

* * *

**En la espera**

Ahí estaba, en un día lluvioso, sentada en un taburete de la barra esperando….

Se abre la puerta y una ola de tristeza inunda el lugar, de repente la ola golpea con suma brusquedad ala mujercita, quien se encontraba dibujando un retrato de jasper.

Alice levanta la mirada y emboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella se levanta de un salto se dirige al tejano que observaba la lluvia por la puerta de cristal.

—Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo— dijo la duendecillo sacando de sus pensamientos al antes mayor de los confederados.

El rubio abrió los ojos, sorprendido de que una criatura tan pequeña, como lo es Alice para él le hablara sin miedo alguno.

La morocha le sonrió ampliamente para suavizar la expresión del rubio.

—Yo...Yo no…—balbuceo—yo no te conozco.

—si lo sé— rio la mujercita encantada de la expresión del caballero— pero yo…

— Ni quiero hacerlo— dijo con frialdad el confederado al apresurarse a interrumpir a la pequeña dama.

La voz de la duendecillo se quebró sacando cualquier palabra de su mente, haciéndole imposible contestarle, el hombre de los dorados cabellos quien sale enojado de lo que, aparentemente cree que es una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto. Deja mujer en un estado de

Jasper dejo ala pequeña mujer en trence del cual sale unos cuantos segundos después de la partida de jasper.

Alice salió tras él, ambos llegaron a una especie de baldío.

—no sé quién eres o lo que quieres y no me interesa solo aléjate de mi- dijo bruscamente y en tono amenazante el caballero al voltearse para hacer que Alice se sintiera intimidada, pero en realidad no se cree capaz de amenazar a una dama.

La mujer lo miro con dolor, ella sabe perfectamente que jasper siente su dolor y creyó que de esa manera él la querría escuchar,

Jasper le dio la espalda dejando al duendecillo que lo sorprende con sus emociones y se volvió a echar a andar — ¡bien... — grito Alice al sureño que se alejaba sin rumbo— pero yo no me daré por vencida , luchare y te seguiré hasta que… pueda peinar tus enmarañados rizos… hasta que me dejes acariciar tus cicatrices y hasta que me cargues para juntar rus labios con los míos… — Alice hizo una pausa y prosiguió con un tono más dulce y acaramelado — hasta que me mires como sé que me veras algún día! — el sureño al oír eso creyó adivinar lo que estaba por decir así que se acerco a ella a velocidad vampírica y se le pone enfrente y le dice en un tono amargo y seco.

— ¿Cómo?

— con amor.

Al pronunciar esas palabras Alice le rompe la máscara a jasper dejándolo en un estado de….

Suena la campanita de la puerta y las pisadas de alguien que escure agua las rizas del lugar se han apagado la diminuta mujer es sacada de sus pensamientos y se da cuenta de que ha llegado pero…

¿Qué tal si lo que "pensó" no fue un pensamiento si no una visión? ¿Qué podía hacer si lo era?

"no, yo voy a ir tras mi futuro, y mi futuro es jasper y lo perseguiré toda la eternidad si es necesario"

Alice se acerca a él.

—Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo—dijo con alegría

"¿Quién es? No importa como he sido capaz de hacer esperar a una dama discúlpate" piensa jasper

—mil disculpas señorita— dice agachando la cabeza

Alice al darse cuenta de que todo había sido una estupidez sonríe ampliamente y se jala a jasper para poderle explicar y platicar todo.

* * *

**hola, ya se que he estado desaparecida pero estiendan sali de viaje no tenia una compu ala mano estoy en un concurso de un cuento y nomas no sale ya se que muchas de ustedes esperan el primer cap de magico amor pero aun no lo tengo por favor sean me paciente tengo mil cosas en que pensar las amo y espero con ansias sus rcomentarios las amo y les recomiendo que para pasar el rato en lo que el primer cap sale disfruten las historias de KlaudiaLobithaCullen ella es mi hermana y les aseguro que las sorprendera con sus historias les recomiendo dos vidas un mismo amor ya que es ina historia que estamos haciendo juntas pero ella la publica las amodoro y espero leerlas pronto.**


End file.
